futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nibbler
Lord Nibbler, known mostly as just Nibbler, though discovered on the planet Vergon 6 by Leela, Fry and Bender shortly before its destruction, is in fact a Nibblonian. He has existed since shortly before the dawn of time. History On December 31, 1999, Nibbler was responsible for pushing Fry into the Cryogenic tube, which brought him a millennium into the future so that he would be present to stop the Brain Spawn when they attacked Earth. He also made the prank call for I.C. Weiner. For the next thousand years, Nibbler was stationed on the planet Vergon 6 as Supreme Fuzzler, which was an ancient depository of Nibblonian fecal matter, also known as dark matter. When Hubert Fansworth's experiment with Dark matter caused all dark matter in the universe to become a fuel source DOOP miners drilled into the planet for the fuel causing it to hollow out, Nibbler was adopted by Turanga Leela when she came to rescue local wild life before the planet's destruction. She was unaware of his true nature. When the Brain Spawn surfaced to attack Earth, Nibbler helped bring about their defeat, but was careful to wipe the memory of the Planet Express crew, although he forgot to do the same after the events of Bender's Big Score. Nibbler spoke out passionately, but futilely, against the use of the Time Code when it was discovered on Fry's ass by the Nudist Alien Scammers. In the end he advises everyone to get out of the universe as that same universe splits open and the Anomaly appears in the sky. When Walt, Larry, and Igner infiltrate Planet Express to find the Anti-Backwards Crystal, they captured Nibbler and imprisoned him with the rest of the Nibblonian population in Mom's Dark Matter mine. His hellish imprisonment of being force-fed chickens and prune juice, and having his poop harvested was ended when dark matter was made unusable as a fuel, only to be utilized by the Professor's brilliant replacement for the starship fuel: Nibbler Power. He also appears in the episode That Darn Katz! when he breaks up with Leela as her pet and becomes part of The Crew. Later on when Amy presents her thesis at Mars University. A cat sneaks aboard the ship and hypmotizes the crew. Later on the cat summons a saucer on which other cats arrive on. Amy is allergic to cats and Nibbler is jealous, so they are the only ones not hynotized. The crew and the cats have something going on in the basement where only ones with a cat can help and see. Amy and Nibbler sneak in and find out they are trying to stop the Earths rotation and return it to the cat's homeworld, Thuban 9. Once they stop it by getting a static charge from 1,000 cats rubbing against the surface, they return home and celebrate. Amy, later uses her thesis to start the Earth again in the other direction. This takes away the rotation of Thuban 9 and Nibbler becomes Leela's pet again. Physical Appearance Nibbler is a biped, about a foot tall, with black fur, long arms, stubby legs, and a proportionally large head. He has two large eyes embedded in his skull and a small third eye on the end of a stalk that protrudes from the top of his head and only one nostril on his nose.. He has large fangs and a surprisingly wide mouth, making him capable of eating any creature regardless of its size. He excretes small but super-dense round pellets of dark matter, though he is light enough for humans to easily pick up. These traits are assumed to be standard for all Nibblonians. Nibbler produce high-pitched grunting and gurgling noises, apparently in a meaningless babble. This is in fact his native language. However, for the benefit of non-Nibblonians to whom he wishes to communicate, as well as the viewing audience, he can speak in coherent English, which he delivers in a deep, oratorical voice. Persona around Other Species ]]Upon adopting him, the lonely Leela quickly, and incorrectly, surmised that Nibbler was a defenseless, cute and stupid animal with an enormous appetite. Leela reinforced this opinion by dressing Nibbler in a baby's diaper and adorning him with a red cape. As a result some employees of Planet Express showered Nibbler with attention and affection, as if he were a baby. This occurs much to the anger of the attention-seeking Bender, who subsequently despises Nibbler and constantly seeks ways of having him killed or lost. True Persona It is later revealed that Nibbler, and his species the Nibblonians, are an ancient race of advanced beings who protect the universe from harm using an array of amazing and mysterious powers. This includes protecting Fry, who has a great destiny that must be fulfilled; Nibbler engineered his cryogenic suspension so he would be alive at the right time. Though this may seem to be a retcon, Nibbler's shadow is visible as Fry falls off his chair in the first episode and also in other versions of the same scene such as his third eye poking out of the trash and both his and Fry's shadow appearing when Fry falls off his chair in "The Why Of Fry". Behind the Scenes Despite the wide disparity in pitch and timbre, both Nibbler's monkey-like jabber and his regular speaking voice are provided by legendary voice actor Frank Welker. Appearances Episodes *''Space Pilot 3000'' *''Love's Labours Lost in Space'' *''A Fishful of Dollars'' *''Hell is Other Robots'' *''When Aliens Attack'' *''I Second That Emotion'' *''A Head in the Polls'' *''Xmas Story'' *''A Bicyclops Built for Two'' *''The Deep South'' *''Bender Gets Made'' *''Anthology of Interest I'' *''The Day the Earth Stood Stupid'' *''Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch'' *''Jurassic Bark'' *''Crimes of the Hot'' *''The Why of Fry'' *''The Sting'' *''Obsoletely Fabulous'' *''Rebirth'' *''That Darn Katz!'' Films *''Bender's Big Score'' *''Bender's Game'' *''Into the Wild Green Yonder'' Games *''Futurama: The Game'' Trivia *His usual and presumably favourite breakfast is Eight Yaks.FOX Broadcasting Company - Nibbler profile *It's odd how when Leela finds him in Love's Labours Lost in Space that she names him Nibbler without having any prior knowledge that it's his actual name and his race is Nibblonian. This could merely be a coincidence. *In The Day the Earth Stood Stupid they address the fact that the name Nibbler is being used for Leela's convenience and Nibbler states "in the time it would take to pronounce one letter of my true name a trillion cosmoses would flare into existence and sink into eternal night." *In Futurama Cinematic Universe, Nibbler is voiced by Andy Serkis. Sources and References